Toying With Love
by ShadowTetsuko
Summary: An interesting romancedrama like Inu-Yasha with despair and twists around every corner. This is a story when Inu-Yasha becomes a different type of person to choose a different girl. Please R&R! I give some credit to my good friend, Monsterchild!
1. Chapter 1: Starting to Toy with Emotions

Toying With Love  
  
Hoshi- A 18-year-old demon girl that is related somehow to her friend Ayashi. She is 50% dog demon, 25% digital demon, and 25% nothingness demon. She has multi colored hair and sea foam green eyes. Her kimono is the same as her hair color.  
  
Ayashi- A 16-year-old demon girl that is related somehow to her friend Hoshi. She is a hanyou wolf demon with sapphire/silver hair and eyes. She and Hoshi also have dangerous swords that can cut through anything that isn't youkai- proof. Ayashi wears a school-girl uniform type thing.  
  
Hoshi: -looks around the meadow-  
  
Ayashi: What'cha lookin' at?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Ayashi- Nothing.  
  
Ayashi: -starts walking away- Come on.  
  
Hoshi: -jumps up and walks after her- Wait up!  
  
Ayashi: -waves her hand in a motion that means hurry up- I'm not waiting all day!  
  
Hoshi: -pushes a strand of her white hair with lilac and sea foam green stripes behind her ear- I'm coming!  
  
Ayashi: -continues walking along-  
  
Hoshi: -runs up next to her- Honestly. -snorts-  
  
Ayashi: -continues walking along-  
  
Hoshi: -looks at her- Talk, will you! -nudges her-  
  
Ayashi: I don't know what to talk about! You think of something to say.  
  
Hoshi: -fiddles with her hair- Um.  
  
Meanwhile: -two pairs of eyes watch them from the nearby trees-  
  
Ayashi: Think, girl! Think!!!  
  
Hoshi: -thinks hard- Honestly, do you think we'll ever get boyfriends?  
  
Meanwhile: -the two pairs of eyes decide that it is time to make their moves- -a pair of arms comes out of the shadows and grabs Ayashi, covering her mouth and grabbing her around the waist-  
  
Ayashi: -starts kicking because she can do nothing else-  
  
Hoshi: -turns to look at Ayashi and realizes she isn't there- Um.Ayashi?  
  
Meanwhile: -another pair of arms comes up behind Hoshi and grabs her by the face, covering her eyes and mouth and another arm went around her waist-  
  
Ayashi: -still kicks wildly-  
  
Hoshi: -scowls through the hand as she is dragged somewhere-  
  
Kidnapper1: -hits her on the head- You wench, stop kicking!  
  
Ayashi: -stops kicking-  
  
Kidnapper2: -holds Hoshi gently, trying not to hurt her- [Thinks: What a girl, not to struggle!]  
  
Hoshi: -scowls as she is held against a hot body- You can let go now. -her words are muffled by the hand-  
  
Kidnapper1: -looks at the other kidnapper and makes it obvious that they are both males- Let's get these girls to the cave. -grins evilly-  
  
Ayashi: -bites her kidnappers hand- Let me go!! -voice is muffled by the hand-  
  
Kidnapper1: -screeches as he waves his hand about wildly- Damn it!!! Let's get these wenches to the cave. -comes to a nearby cave and throws Ayashi in-  
  
Kidnapper2: -tosses Hoshi gently into the cave, making sure she didn't get hurt-  
  
Kidnapper1: Let's go check on the others, houshi-sama. -he and the other kidnapper jump away from the cave-  
  
Hoshi: -is sitting near the back of the cave, freaked out- Well, now we have something to talk about.  
  
Ayashi: -runs to the opening of the cave, and tries to run out- -is sent flying back to the back of the cave- They put some sort of shield on this thing. I wonder what they did to it.  
  
Hoshi: -remarks dryly- Some sort of mystic shield, I'll tell you that. -smiles grimly-  
  
Meanwhile: -the two kidnappers turn out to be the human Miroku and the hanyou Inu-Yasha- -they meet up with the rest of their gang-  
  
Ayashi: -moves around- I want to get out of here!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks smugly at Miroku- Good job with the catch. -is sitting next to Miroku-  
  
Miroku: -looks just as smug as Inu-Yasha- I would say so, those demons are pretty.  
  
Sango: -looks sharply at Miroku- What demons?  
  
Shippou: -goggles at the smug Inu-Yasha- Why are you smug?  
  
Kagome: -looks sharply at Inu-Yasha- Did you have any part in this?  
  
Miroku: -looks innocent- Nothing.  
  
Hoshi: -grins slightly- So do I, Ayashi. Calm down.  
  
Ayashi: -scowls, sitting on the ground with her arms crossed and her knees up-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -scowls at Kagome- Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.  
  
Sango: -glares- What demons? And I bet they're females by the way you speak.  
  
Kagome: -motions for Sango to go with her to somewhere else- Sango, come on.  
  
Hoshi: -grins back-  
  
Ayashi: -still on the floor, scowling-  
  
Miroku: -grins as Inu-Yasha scowls at him- Shall we go check on them?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -nods and the two head off to the secret cave where they had stashed the two female youkai-  
  
Hoshi: -watches the two people enter the cave, her face blank and devoid of any emotion-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks at the two youkai, then sniffs- The one on that side is a wolf hanyou, and the other one is.-sniffs, then looks confused- Half dog youkai and half digital demon?  
  
Ayashi: -starts scowling at the ones who kidnapped her- Bah.  
  
Hoshi: -grins, her eyes full of mischief- You got that right.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -glares at the grinning female- What'da do that for, wench?  
  
Miroku: -glares at Inu-Yasha for being mean to a girl- -he glances at the girls, one of them 16 and one of them appeared to be 18- -he went up to the one that appeared to be 18 and grabbed her hands- Will you bear my child? I need a heir and no one will be kind enough to provide me with one.  
  
Ayashi: -stretches out her legs and kicks Miroku- Pervert.  
  
Hoshi: -has frozen up and doesn't move-  
  
Ayashi: -grins evilly- Answer him, Hoshi. Here is your chance!!!  
  
Miroku: -looks hopeful at the frozen Hoshi-  
  
Hoshi: -blinks twice, then glares fiercely at the grinning Ayashi- Shut up! Pervert!!!! -slaps Miroku so hard he flies over to the other side of the cave-  
  
Miroku: -he stands up, sighing and rubbing his cheek- Nothing new.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -grins at the dejected houshi- Another refusal?  
  
Ayashi: -stands up- And exactly why did you take us here?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -growls- That is none of your business, wench.  
  
Miroku: -smiles softly- You are useful to us, and you seemed to be doing nothing else.  
  
Hoshi: -looks amused- So, we are useful to you? Interesting.-looks thoughtful-  
  
Ayashi: -walks up to Inu-Yasha- So exactly, how are we useful to you? And for your information, neither of us are wenches.  
  
Miroku: -glances at Inu-Yasha- You just are, that's what.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -glares at Ayashi, then pushes her to the ground- We could use your powers, that's all.  
  
Hoshi: -looks amused- Interesting.  
  
Ayashi: -kicks Inu-Yasha so he falls down, then stands up- That's what you get for pushing me down. And why do you want to use our powers for, you son of a bitch?  
  
Miroku: -is unsure of what to say- Because?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -eyes flash madly at the insult and Miroku has to restrain him- You little bitch!!! Why'd ya say that?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Miroku, then looks at Inu-Yasha- Well, can we meet the rest of your company?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks startled- How'd ya know we had others?  
  
Hoshi: -grins- I am half dog youkai, you know.  
  
Ayashi: -walks over to the nearest wall and leans against it, her arms crossed-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -growls- Whatever. Miroku, do you think we should take them to see the others?  
  
Miroku: By the way, my name is Miroku, and this hanyou is Inu-Yasha. What are your names? -glances at Inu-Yasha- Yes, we should take them to the others.  
  
Hoshi: -grins slightly- Sure.  
  
Ayashi: My name's Ayashi, but what should you care? -is still leaning against the wall-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -grins- Maybe I will, maybe I won't.  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi kindly, and with mild interest- What is your name?  
  
Hoshi: -looks up into his kind face, wondering how it could also act as a perverted one- My name is Hoshi, but it's not like anyone cares. -shrugs offhandedly-  
  
Miroku: -looks thrilled that he knows the demon girl's name- Thank you, milady.  
  
Hoshi: -looks at the houshi- Okay, I guess you are welcome.  
  
Ayashi: -tuts, still leaning on the wall-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -picks up Ayashi and heads out the cave, headed to where Kagome and Sango are- Miroku, come on.  
  
Miroku: -grabs Hoshi's hand and drags her after Inu-Yasha- Come on, you need to meet the others!  
  
Hoshi: -sighs as Miroku leads her to where the others are- Okay.  
  
Ayashi: -beats on his head and his back- Put me down!!!! -kicks and screams-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -hits her on the head- Quit screaming, girl!!!  
  
Miroku: -beats Inu-Yasha to where the others are- Sango, Shippou, and Kagome, I would like you to meet our new and beautiful guest-Hoshi! -sets Hoshi down as she looks at the others-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles slightly- Hello.-starts running fast, and then jumps in the air and starts flying- See ya! -there is a smashing sound as Ayashi escapes from Inu-Yasha and starts flying right next to her- Hello, Ayashi!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -yells- Come back here!!!!  
  
Ayashi: -yells back- Not even if my life depended on it!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -he and Miroku immediately jump after the fleeing demons- Man, what were they thinking?  
  
Miroku: -looks at Inu-Yasha- They were afraid of us, what do you think? They had no clue what to think of us, so they ran. Simple?  
  
Hoshi: -giggles- Do you think they will come after us? -giggles some more- I doubt they will be able to follow us!  
  
Ayashi: -laughs evilly- Yeah, I doubt they could keep up with us!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -manages to keep the demon girls in sight, and watches them carefully as they gain on them- Miroku, you alright? -he looks at the human, running fast-  
  
Miroku: -is running as fast as he can to keep up with the girls- -gasps- Yes, I'm fine.  
  
Meanwhile: -two pairs of eyes watch them from the shadows, grinning as all four of them head straight into the trap- -one of the pairs looks at one of the flying demons, seeing the fact that she looks almost identical to her old friend, Hoshi-  
  
Hoshi: -has no clue how close all four of them are to danger- You got that right!  
  
Ayashi: -laughs evilly-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -grins evilly- We've almost caught up with them.  
  
Miroku: -breath comes in gasps- Good.  
  
Hoshi: -laughs as she settles down in a nearby meadow- Come on, let's rest!  
  
Meanwhile: -watch as the two demons settle down in the exact spot where they set their trap, and they wait for more victims-  
  
Ayashi: -comes down next to her- Maybe we shouldn't rest.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -he and Miroku sneak up behind the unsuspecting youkai-  
  
Meanwhile: -the two watchers decide it is time to spring their trap-  
  
Miroku: -he and the other three are dragged up in a net, specially made so youkai claws could not rip or tear it-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -struggles madly in the net, almost injuring Ayashi, then realizes that and tries to be more careful- What the.!!?! -a familiar scent enters his nose- Sesshoumaru!  
  
Hoshi: -looks as two figures emerge from the nearby forestry-  
  
Ayashi: -looks at Hoshi- I really wish we could run.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at the four caught in the net- A good catch, don't you think, Ichiru?-he looks at the female hanyou as she emerges from the bushes with a weird look on her face- -his face grows confused at the look on the hanyou's face- Are you okay?  
  
Ichiru: -points at Hoshi- What is her name, and what type of demon is she? -looks at Hoshi, then she turns back to Sesshoumaru-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Hoshi- What is your name and what type of demon are you? -points at Hoshi-  
  
Hoshi: -looks weirded out- My name is Hoshi, and I am half dog youkai, 25% digital demon, and 25% nothingness demon. Why do you ask?  
  
Ayashi: Screw this! -unsheathes her sword and tries to cut the net but fails as her sword bounces backward-  
  
Ichiru: -gasps, and nearly falls backwards but is caught by Sesshoumaru- Hoshi! -looks at Sesshoumaru- Take them to our castle. Please? -looks pleadingly at Sesshoumaru, who growls-  
  
Sesshoumaru: All of them? -Ichiru nods, and he submits to her plea- Alright, I will take them there. -picks up Ichiru in one hand and the entire net in the other- What do you want to do with them?  
  
Ichiru: -grins evilly, and thinks a while- Miroku and Hoshi shall share a room, while Inu-Yasha and Ayashi will share the other. Make Hoshi's next to mine. -she looks at Sesshoumaru, and he nods-  
  
Hoshi: -looks startled- How did you know our names? -gapes at Ichiru, her mouth hanging open-  
  
Ayashi: What?!?! I have to share a room with.him? -looks disgusted-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks startled- I have to share a room with the hanyou wench?!?! -looks disgusted as his mouth hangs open-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks amused at the faces Ayashi was making- Have fun.  
  
Ichiru: -is being held by Sesshoumaru- Hoshi and Miroku's room will be right across from ours, okay, Sesshoumaru?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Miroku, her eyes wide- I have to share a room with him? -she gapes at him- Do I get the bed or a cot? -mutters- Not good.not good at all.-sighs-  
  
Miroku: -decides to let her have the bed- You can have the bed, I assure you that. -his voice is disbelieving at the fact that he is placed with Hoshi in the same room-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles- -looks at Sesshoumaru and Ichiru with concern in her voice- I don't know about them, though.They might try and kill each other.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Ichiru, letting her make the decision-  
  
Ayashi: You can trust me.but I don't know about him.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -stares at Ayashi, mouth hanging open- What do you think I am, a pervert? -raises his voice-  
  
Ichiru: -is considering the change, then shakes her head- They'll just have to learn how to get along. -sighs and shakes her head, looking at the stunned faces around her-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Ichiru with respect, amazed that she could stun his half-brother- Good choice.  
  
Hoshi: -sighs and shakes her head- -she then turns to look at the hopeful Miroku who is watching her intensely- He gets a cot?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Ichiru, who nods- Yes, he does.  
  
Ayashi: -looks at Inu-Yasha- I call the bed.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -glares- I prefer sleeping on the ground, anyway.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -almost laughs-  
  
Miroku: -grumbles, eager to get to his new room- Are we there yet?  
  
Ichiru: -nearly falls over laughing- Almost, I tell you that. In fact, there's the castle! -points ahead so they can see-  
  
Hoshi: -peers ahead so she can see the huge castle ahead- It's big.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -frowns- What else would you want from a lord?  
  
Ayashi: Whatever. -right after they land near the rooms, she goes in hers and shuts the door-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -bangs on the door- Hey! I have to sleep in there, too you witch! Let me in! -pounds on the door some more-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -opens the door for Ichiru- Shall we retire?  
  
Ichiru: -shakes her head and points at Hoshi- I need to talk to you.  
  
Miroku: -heads into the room eagerly, wanting to check out the sleeping conditions- -pokes his head out from behind the door- Nice rooms!  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Ichiru and nods- Where shall we talk?  
  
Ayashi: -opens up the door- Oops, so sorry. I forgot! -smirks- Meanwhile: -Ichiru and Hoshi head out to a secluded part of the garden-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -heads down the hall to check on both his daughters, Misayo and Rin, both of which are sleeping soundly-  
  
Miroku: -looks where Hoshi had been seconds before she had left to go talk with Ichiru- Where did she go?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Ichiru- What do you need to talk about?  
  
Ichiru: -looks at Hoshi with trust in her eyes- You need a friend in this place? You can tell me anything? The reason is you closely resemble my friend, who left a while ago. She died.-her voice went soft-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -has settled down on the cot and went to sleep-  
  
Ayashi: [Thinks: You know.He's kinda cute when he's asleep.] Yeah, but that's because he doesn't have the attitude when he's asleep.-snickers-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -returns to his own room and settles down to wait for Ichiru-  
  
Miroku: I guess she went to talk to Ichiru.-sighs and goes inside to wait up for Hoshi-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is snoring softly-  
  
Hoshi: -looks sad for Ichiru- Sorry.I'll try and trust you, which should be easy.(she already likes her, and trusts her pretty much)  
  
Ichiru: -smiles at her, her eyes large as she went back to Sesshoumaru's room to go to sleep-  
  
Ayashi: -changes into a sleeping kimono, which is lighter than a regular one- -when she is putting the kimono on, she realizes Inu-Yasha's eye is open- Pervert! -quickly pulls her kimono on, straightening it out once it was on-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks happy that Ichiru is there- Hello.  
  
Miroku: -looks up as Hoshi comes into the room, his eyes lighting up- Hoshi! Are you okay?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -cringes as Ayashi yells at him, her voice killing his ears- Please be quiet!!  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Miroku- I'm fine, just tired. -smiles at him wearily, making him light up-  
  
Ichiru: -gets into bed with Sesshoumaru and snuggles into his boa- Night.- is asleep quickly-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -smiles at Ichiru, then drifts off to sleep-  
  
Ayashi: You tell me to be quiet when you were watching me changing!?!?!?! HELL NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile: -everyone except Ayashi, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Hoshi are asleep-  
  
Miroku: -smiles back, his eyes happy as he gets on his cot- Goodnight, Hoshi.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -cringes- Sorry! -meekly goes back to sleep on his cot-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles sweetly at him- Are you cold?  
  
Miroku: -smiles back, his heart fluttering- A little.  
  
Hoshi: -pulls off the top layer of her bedding, and tosses it to Miroku- This should keep you warm. If not, tell me. -smiles again-  
  
Ayashi: -puts head down on pillow and falls asleep-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -moves to go look at Ayashi's face- [Thinks: She's sorta cute when she's asleep.That means she's not yelling at me.] -settles down again and goes to sleep-  
  
Miroku: -heart beats fast- I'm still really cold. -shivers- Could I sleep on the other side of the bed?  
  
Hoshi: -smiles slowly, considering the question- As long as you stay on that side, I don't see why not. -smiles kindly-  
  
Meanwhile: -everybody except Miroku and Hoshi is asleep-  
  
Miroku: -can't believe his luck and climbs in- I thank you for sharing your bed, Milady.  
  
Ayashi: -is still asleep-  
  
Hoshi: -waves her hand- Enough with the Milady thing, Hoshi is my name. -snuggles down into the covers, trying to keep warm-  
  
Miroku: Okay, Hoshi. [Thinks: What an awesome and nice demon! I've never met a girl as nice as her!] -smiles warmly- -snuggles into his covers and falls asleep-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles at him one more time before deciding she likes him and she then falls asleep-  
  
Ayashi: -is still asleep-  
  
Miroku: -his hand moves somewhere where it doesn't belong, and smiles dreamily- -is is still asleep-  
  
Hoshi: -doesn't wake up or move, just shivers because she is cold-  
  
---Morning---  
  
Ayashi: -notices Inu-Yasha is still sleeping- Aww!!! He's so cute!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -opens one eye sleepily- I heard that!  
  
Miroku: -hand is around Hoshi's waist-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -his arm is on a part of Ichiru's waist-  
  
Ichiru: -wakes up and smiles at Sesshoumaru, then slowly moves to go check on their daughter, Misayo, who is about 6 years old-  
  
Hoshi: -wakes up to the hand and is unsure of what to do, so she just moves his hand away slowly-  
  
Ayashi: You jerk!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What am I supposed to do, pretend I didn't hear that?  
  
Ayashi: Well, at least not say anything so I don't feel like a complete idiot!  
  
Miroku: -wakes up and smiles warmly at Hoshi- Good morning!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -wakes up to realize that Ichiru has gone to visit Misayo-  
  
Ichiru: -walks back to the room and realizes that Sesshoumaru is already awake-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles warmly back, assuming that his hand was an accident- Hope you had a good nights sleep!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You're not an idiot.-moves toward her to kiss her, his eyes shimmering and soft-  
  
Ayashi: -accepts the French kiss- -his hand moves to an inappropriate spot- -she flicks it- Your hand?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Ichiru, then gets an idea- Why don't we take everybody down to the beach??  
  
Ichiru: -smiles, then nods- That would be great! Misayo's never been and Rin could watch her here. I'll go get Miroku, Hoshi, Inu-Yasha, and Ayashi. Okay? You go tell Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods and goes to find Rin-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -blushes and moves his hand away-  
  
Miroku: -smiles kindly and warmly- Of course I did. I was nice and warm. [Thinks: And I was with the nicest demon I know!]  
  
Hoshi: -smiles warmly- Good!  
  
Ayashi: -walks out with Inu-Yasha's hand around her waist-  
  
Miroku: -smiles back, his heart racing- -then realizes that hers is, to- -realizes how close their faces are and his heart races- -leans in for a kiss-  
  
Hoshi: -leans in and accepts the kiss- -when it is done, she stands up and they walk out with Miroku having one of his hands around Hoshi's waist-  
  
Ichiru: -comes running down the hall- -eyes the two couples with a smile on her face- We're going to the beach today. Wanna come?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -smiles warmly at Ayashi- That sounds fun!  
  
Ayashi: That's perfect! -leans over and gives Inu-Yasha a peck on the cheek-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -comes up behind Ichiru and touches her bum softly- Rin has been notified. -looks at the two couples- Looks like my little brother has a lover, hm?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Miroku- I would love to go to the beach.  
  
Miroku: -smiles warmly, daydreaming- So would I.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -blushes softly as Ayashi smiles at him, and glares at Sesshoumaru-  
  
Ayashi: -looks up at Inu-Yasha and moves her body closer to his-  
  
Ichiru: -nods firmly- Let's go. -everybody nods and they move off, headed to the beach-  
  
Hoshi: -moves Miroku's hand and walks around, humming softly to herself-  
  
Miroku: -daydreams about women-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods- We are almost there. -points-  
  
Ayashi: -hugs Inu-Yasha tightly, then releases him and grabs his hand-  
  
Ichiru: -smiles at the two hanyou-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -grins evilly at Inu-Yasha and smirks-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is blushing and holding Ayashi's hand-  
  
Miroku: -is thinking about kissing hot women-  
  
Hoshi: -is thinking about the kiss she gave Miroku earlier, and was wondering if she really did like him or if that was just an impulse- -runs ahead and plunges straight into the water- Miroku can't catch me! -is shrieking loudly-  
  
Ayashi: -drags Inu-Yasha ahead, and bodily dunks him under the water-  
  
Miroku: -smiles and dashes after Hoshi, trying to catch her- Come back here! -races into the surf, shrieking loudly-  
  
Ichiru: -finds a blanket to lie down on, and lays down so she can go to sleep-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -goes and sits down next to her and smiles as she settles her head in his lap, resting it on his boa-  
  
Hoshi: -is running as fast as she can, then stops as Miroku catches up to her- -he sits down next to her so he could talk-  
  
Miroku: -grabs her hands and faces her calmly- Will you bear my child? It is necessary that I produce a heir in case I fail to defeat Naraku.  
  
Ayashi: -says teasingly- Yeah, Hoshi, will you bear his child?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -comes up sputtering- Why'd ya do that?!?!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -leans forward with mild interest, waking Ichiru and making her sit up and listen-  
  
Ichiru: -leans forward, listening intently for what Hoshi was going to reply-  
  
Miroku: -listens intently, hoping that she would say yes-  
  
Hoshi: -freezes up and says very little- I'd have to think about that.- frozen, she heads to the shore and sits on a blanket, her head in her hands-  
  
Ichiru: -sighs and heads over to talk to her-  
  
Miroku: -sighs and goes over to the edge of the shore and starts making drawings in the air with his finger, not really feeling happy-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -sits sulking, not happy with being dunked-  
  
Ayashi: Haven't you ever dunked someone before?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -grumbles something that makes no sense-  
  
Miroku: -looks unhappy as Hoshi ponders the question-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -snickers as Ichiru goes over there-  
  
Hoshi: -is thinking hard about this bearing a child thing and about looking like a balloon- I hate balloons for that reason.  
  
Ichiru: -comes up next to Hoshi- Are you afraid of turning into a balloon? -she sighed as Hoshi nods- Just like the other Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi: -thinks hard about the things that are involved with bearing a child- Weird.  
  
Ichiru: -smiles- Just think about the benefits, not the downfalls. You'll at least have a night of fun. -grins evilly-  
  
Ayashi: -kisses Inu-Yasha on the cheek- Cheer up!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -blushes and stammers something-  
  
Miroku: -is still making little designs in the air with his left hand-  
  
Hoshi: -glares at Ichiru's comment-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nearly falls over, and is trying not laugh-  
  
Ichiru: -laughs- Well, it's up to you whether you bear his child or not. He is desperate, and you could change his life forever by saying yes.  
  
Hoshi: -sits up- I've made my decision. -heads over to Miroku, her face turning crimson as she walks- -leaves Ichiru grinning and sitting on the blanket-  
  
Ayashi: -leans in to listen to Hoshi's conversation and motions for Inu- Yasha to do the same-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -leans over and kisses Ayashi softly on the lips-  
  
Miroku: -notices Hoshi coming and blushes slightly- What did you decide?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -leans in closely and listens, as does Ichiru from where she was-  
  
Hoshi: -turns bright red as she tries to make herself say something- Um.um.um.  
  
Miroku: -looks anxious- Well?  
  
Hoshi: The answer is.yes? -turns crimson-  
  
Ayashi: -still kissing Inu-Yasha-  
  
Ichiru: -motions for Sesshoumaru to look at Inu-Yasha and Ayashi kissing-  
  
Miroku: -blinks twice as the answer sinks in- -jumps about thirty feet in the air, then lands- When shall we do the deed? -looks eager-  
  
Meanwhile: -all the others fall over at her answer-  
  
Hoshi: -blinks twice, then realizes what he meant- Um.tonight? -turns crimson again as the others who had been listening in fell over again-  
  
Miroku: -becomes the happiest he has ever been- Excuse us, we are going to the castle to talk!!!! -slings a shocked Hoshi over his shoulder and takes off running for the castle-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -chuckles at the priest and Hoshi-  
  
Ichiru: -smiles with her eyes and watched Inu-Yasha and Ayashi-  
  
Ayashi: -still kissing Inu-Yasha-  
  
Hoshi: -calls over Miroku's shoulder- So, Ayashi! Agreed to bear Inu- Yasha's new child yet? -grins evilly- It's quite fun!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -pulls away from the kiss to glare at Hoshi as she is being dragged to the castle-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -both he and Ichiru smile at Inu-Yasha and Hoshi, amazed that Miroku would drag her off that fast, her being a demon and all-  
  
Miroku: -laughs quietly- We shall talk for a while!!!  
  
Hoshi: -grins slightly- Sure!  
  
Ayashi: -calls after the fleeing Miroku- Shut up, Hoshi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -grins- Maybe I shall be an uncle soon, what do you think, Ichiru?  
  
Ichiru: -smiles, then nods- Maybe so.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks at Ayashi, shocked- -turns around and glares at Sesshoumaru's choice of words-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi who is still in his arms as they near the castle- Do you really think Ayashi will bear Inu-Yasha's child?  
  
Hoshi: -smiles wickedly- You never know, and it would give me a chance to be a aunt! -looks at Miroku- We are related, you know.  
  
Ayashi: -looks at Inu-Yasha-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods as he looks at Inu-Yasha, who takes one look at Ayashi and turns crimson-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -stutters as he looks at Ayashi, blushing- Would you.even.consider.uh.doing that? -turns a bright red-  
  
Ichiru: -is listening in on the conversation, eager to hear what Ayashi replies-  
  
Miroku: -looks shocked- How?  
  
Hoshi: -thinks hard- Step sisters. It's sorta weird, you know. -smiles as they reach the castle and Miroku carries her up to their room-  
  
Ayashi: -looks at Inu-Yasha- I would, but later.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -turns a bright red- O-ok-ay. Later.-is super embarrassed and flies away to sit by himself-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -falls over, trying hard not to laugh at Inu-Yasha's reaction-  
  
Ichiru: -chuckles- Looks like someone's in loooove!! -stretches out the word-  
  
Miroku: -opens the door with his other hand, and sets her on the bed while he goes and sits on his cot- It sounds weird. [Thinks: What kinda demons were her parents?]  
  
Hoshi: -lays down in the bed and looks at the ceiling- Trust me, it is. But we still are the best of friends. -smiles warmly at Miroku-  
  
Ayashi: -stands up- -looks at Sesshoumaru- Oh, you shouldn't of done that!! -unsheathes her sword and starts chasing Sesshoumaru, who flees-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Ichiru to see if she can get the hanyou to calm down-  
  
Ichiru: -sighs and runs after the hanyou, grabbing her arms and pinning her down- Leave him alone, he was just shocked.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -glares at everybody there except for Ayashi- Run, Sesshoumaru. Can't you even run away from a hanyou?  
  
Miroku: -smiles warmly back- I bet.  
  
Hoshi: -lays down and snuggles down to sleep- I need to take a nap. -yawns- Wake me up later.  
  
Ayashi: -slows down and stops right next to Inu-Yasha, Ichiru letting go of her arms- Hey, what's up?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -takes a look at her and blushes slightly- When?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -glares at Inu-Yasha, and then listens to his conversation with Ayashi-  
  
Ichiru: -lets go of her arms and looks at Sesshoumaru, then tunes into the conversation-  
  
Miroku: -nods and goes to sit on the end of her bed so he can watch her sleep-  
  
Hoshi: -slowly smiles warmly at Miroku, then falls asleep-  
  
Ayashi: You just seem to be.sorta out of it. -puts her head on his shoulder-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -blushes- Tonight? -blushes crimson-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is shocked-  
  
Ichiru: -smiles at the reply-  
  
Miroku: -is watching her sleep with a smile on his face- I'll wake you up later, Hoshi. -smiles warmly at the sleeping youkai-  
  
Hoshi: -is sleeping lightly-  
  
Ayashi: I don't know.Maybe tomorrow night?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -nods and blushes bright red- Okay.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -laughs softly, causing Ichiru to stare at him-  
  
Ichiru: -nudges Sesshoumaru- Don't laugh; you'll frighten your half- brother.  
  
Miroku: -is watching the sleeping youkai with mild interest- Sleep well, we have a busy night planned. -grins evilly-  
  
Hoshi: -rolls over in her sleep, mumbling something about evil balloons-  
  
Ayashi: -starts doing nasty things to Inu-Yasha-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -doesn't protest, but goes along with the flow- -starts doing nasty things to her back-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -mouth hangs open, his eyes wide- Well.I don't think he told us everything about what he was doing with that hanyou!  
  
Ichiru: -is amazed that Inu-Yasha isn't doing anything to stop her, but is going along with the flow-  
  
Miroku: -chuckles at her mumbling about evil balloons- I wonder what Ayashi and Inu-Yasha are doing.  
  
Hoshi: -rolls over restlessly-  
  
Ayashi: -stops and looks at Sesshoumaru- Do you really want me to start chasing you again?!?!?!?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -jumps away from Ayashi and glares at Sesshoumaru-  
  
---Later that night.---  
  
Meanwhile: -everybody is in bed except Miroku, Ayashi, Ichiru, and Hoshi-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is sleeping-  
  
Ichiru: -goes into Ayashi's room and sits on her bed, making sure she was awake- Are you awake?  
  
Hoshi: -knocks on Ayashi's door softly-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is sleeping softly on his cot-  
  
Miroku: -is waiting up for Hoshi-  
  
Ayashi: -is sitting next to Inu-Yasha's cot, stroking his head-  
  
Ichiru: -goes up to the door and lets Hoshi in- -leads her to go sit by Ayashi-  
  
Hoshi: -is in a sleeping kimono- -is shaking slightly- It's time.  
  
Ayashi: Hey, what's up?  
  
Ichiru: -looks at the shaking Hoshi, then at Ayashi- Good luck. -smiles kindly at the shaking Hoshi, who looks petrified with fear and nervousness-  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Ichiru- Thanks. -voice is shaking softly-  
  
Ayashi: Yeah, good luck. -is still stroking Inu-Yasha's head-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles shakily and leaves the room- Thanks.  
  
Ichiru: -shakes her head and leaves Ayashi alone with Inu-Yasha-  
  
Ayashi: -gets up and locks the door behind Ichiru- They are gone.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -gets up- Okay.  
  
Hoshi: -heads to her room and knocks on the door-  
  
Ayashi: -starts making out with Inu-Yasha-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -starts making out back-  
  
Miroku: -opens the door and realizes who it is- Hoshi! -pulls her into the room and on the bed, making sure to lock and close the door-  
  
Hoshi: -goes along with the flow-  
  
--Next night--  
  
Meanwhile: -everybody except for Inu-Yasha and Ayashi are asleep-  
  
Ayashi: -gets up off the bed, and starts kissing Inu-Yasha-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -starts feeling her up-  
  
---Next Morning---  
  
Meanwhile: -everybody is still sleeping except for Ayashi and Hoshi-  
  
Hoshi: -goes into Ayashi's room- -smiles wickedly- So, how was it? As fun as you expected? -smiles again-  
  
Ayashi: Yeah, it was real fun. He's much better at it then my last boyfriend. -laughs evilly-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -wakes up slowly, realizing that Ichiru is still asleep and doesn't move-  
  
Hoshi: -nearly falls over and then heads back into her own room- I bet!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is snoring after the night's hard work-  
  
Miroku: -is sleeping lightly-  
  
Hoshi: -goes in and lays back down-  
  
Ayashi: -does nothing except going over to sit next to Inu-Yasha and start stroking his head again-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -smiles warmly at Ichiru, then goes back to sleep-  
  
Miroku: -moves his hand to Hoshi's waist, opening his eyes slightly and giving her a half-smile- Are you okay?  
  
Hoshi: -smiles warmly at him- Yes, I'm fine. Just sorta tired.-smiles warmly at Miroku and slowly drifts off to sleep-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -wakes up but doesn't move-  
  
Ayashi: -continues stroking Inu-Yasha's head, unaware that he was awake-  
  
Ichiru: -is sleeping soundly-  
  
Miroku: -pulls Hoshi close against him to keep her warm, then drifts off to sleep- I'm glad you are okay.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -has his hand on Ichiru's bum-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles in her sleep and hugs Miroku tightly-  
  
Ayashi: -still stroking Inu-Yasha's head-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -starts to purr slightly-  
  
Ichiru: -wakes up slowly and pays no attention to Sesshoumaru's hand-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -notices that Ichiru is awake and removes his hand, blushing slightly-  
  
Miroku: -is sleeping-  
  
Hoshi: -wakes up and realizes where she is, and then what time it was- -pokes Miroku in the stomach gently-Wake up, Miroku-chan!  
  
Ayashi: -hears the purr- Inu-Yasha, are you awake?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -opens his eyes and looks at her, purring slightly- Yep, I think so.  
  
Ichiru: -smiles at Sesshoumaru, and then motions to the gardens, which is where they normally go in the mornings-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -gets up and follows her, his white/silver hair gleaming in the sun-  
  
Miroku: -rolls over and wakes up, looking Hoshi in the eyes- Why wake up? Anything happen last night I should know about?  
  
Hoshi: -smiles- Yep.  
  
Ayashi: -keeps stroking his head, listening to him purr- [Thinks: He's so cute when he purrs! -giggles-]  
  
Inu-Yasha: -purrs louder, happy and content-  
  
Ichiru: -finds a bench to sit on-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -comes and joins Ichiru- Have a good night sleep? -smiles as Ichiru nods-  
  
Miroku: -looks impatient- Well, what was it?  
  
Hoshi: -giggles- I'll be an aunt and you'll be an uncle as well as a father! -giggles again-  
  
---4½ months later---  
  
Hoshi: -looks like a inflated balloon- -looks at Ayashi, who still is thin- I don't get it!!! Why is she still thin and I'm a balloon?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -chuckles at Hoshi's choice of words-  
  
Ichiru: -figures it out but keeps her mouth shut- I don't know.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is sitting next to Ayashi-  
  
Miroku: -pats Hoshi's inflated stomach happily- I have no clue!  
  
Ayashi: Don't look at me!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Ichiru who is determined not to say anything- -points to her- She knows why.  
  
Ichiru: -looks at Sesshoumaru, shocked that he would single her out like that- Either she's not pregnant or her youkai pregnancy hasn't started yet. I'd say she wasn't pregnant, though is my guess. -shrugs as everybody gapes at her-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Inu-Yasha, then points an accusing finger at him- Your fault!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks at Miroku, his eyes wide, startled by his accusations- What do you mean by that, monk?!?!!?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Ichiru, desperate for the quarreling to stop- Help?  
  
Ayashi: -flies away-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -shrugs- Maybe they need to try again.  
  
Miroku: -stares at him-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -stares at him, looking stoned-  
  
Ichiru: -chuckles, then stares at Sesshoumaru-  
  
Hoshi: -stares at Sesshoumaru, then starts chuckling at the look on Inu- Yasha's face-  
  
Ayashi: -still flying away-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Inu-Yasha, and then points at the fleeing Ayashi-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -chuckles at everybody who is still staring at him-  
  
Ichiru: -watches Inu-Yasha's face change into a fit of sorrow mixed with anger- Aren't you going after her?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -glares at Sesshoumaru, then jumps after Ayashi-  
  
Hoshi: -laughs, then jumps after Inu-Yasha to watch what will happen when they meet-  
  
Ayashi: -looks back at Inu-Yasha- Leave me alone, Inu-Yasha! I just want to be alone for a while!  
  
Meanwhile: -the rest of them are sitting down, watching Inu-Yasha looked stoned again-  
  
Hoshi: -comes and lands down next to Ayashi- I think you might of hurt his feelings. -glances at Inu-Yasha, who is sitting down and glancing over at the two demons, his ears twitching as he tuned into their conversation- -she picked up a rock and threw it at him- Leave us alone, hanyou!!  
  
Ayashi: Hoshi! Leave me alone, I need to be alone for a while!!  
  
Hoshi: -smiles- Nope! I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong; we aren't idiots, we know something is wrong. -glances at the hurt Inu-Yasha-  
  
Ayashi: Just leave me alone, unless you want to get hurt.  
  
Hoshi: -turns her gaze back to Ayashi- I could beat you in a fight, any day, you know that? -smiles-  
  
Ayashi: -eyes have glints of red in them- I'm serious, just leave me alone.  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Ayashi, then sighs- This is one I can't just can't win, is it? -turns away and jumps toward Inu-Yasha, grabbing his head and dragging him to the castle- -dumps him in front of the castle and jumps toward her bed chambers- I'm taking a nap.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -ducks out of the way as Miroku scrambles through the door to get to his and Hoshi's bedchambers- -looks at Inu-Yasha, who is knocked out- Pitiful thing he is, isn't he?  
  
Miroku: -races up to the door and knocks- Hoshi?  
  
Ayashi: -runs along the path-  
  
Miroku: -waits for a reply-  
  
Ichiru: -looks at Sesshoumaru, then looks at Inu-Yasha- Okay.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is crawled up in a circle, knocked out-  
  
Hoshi: -opens the door, signs of weariness written all over her face- Miroku? I need to take a nap. -smiles wearily-  
  
Ayashi: -runs into Naraku- What the hell are you doing here?!?!  
  
Naraku: -looks at the hanyou- -glares- Why do you need to know? -pulls out a sword-  
  
Meanwhile: -Hoshi and Miroku are talking, the rest are waiting for Inu- Yasha to wake up-  
  
Miroku: -helps her lie down on the bed, a small smile on his face as he pats Hoshi's ballooned stomach-  
  
Hoshi: -lays down on the bed and slowly starts drifting off to sleep, not even noticing Miroku laying next to her-  
  
Sango: Come on, Kagome! We've been looking for Inu-Yasha for who knows how long! Let's try Sesshoumaru's castle! -smiles as Kagome nods-  
  
Kagome: -nods as they are really close to the castle-  
  
Ayashi: What the hell are you doing, Naraku?  
  
Naraku: -lunges at her, his sword drawn-  
  
Miroku: -smiles warmly at the sleeping demon-  
  
Kagome: -knocks on the door-  
  
Servant: -opens the door- What does thee need?  
  
Sango: We need to speak to Sesshoumaru, or the girl called Hoshi.  
  
Servant: -nods- M'lady Hoshi is in her bed chambers, you wish to speak with her? -bows as Sango and Kagome nod- Very well, this way. -leads to Hoshi's room-  
  
Hoshi: -wakes up as there is a knock on her door-  
  
Ayashi: -screams as Naraku's sword cuts off her leg at the knee- -takes off from the ground, screaming in pain-  
  
Kagome: -looks at the door-  
  
Sango: -looks at the door, then looks back at Kagome-  
  
Servant: M'lady Hoshi, you have visitors.  
  
Miroku: -wakes up and looks at the door-  
  
Hoshi: -struggles to sit up, then allows Miroku to help her- Let them in.  
  
Miroku: -goes and sits on the edge of her bed, wondering who the visitors were-  
  
Servant: -opens the door and disappears-  
  
Ayashi: -lands back at Sesshoumaru's castle and knocks on the door-  
  
Servant: -opens the door- M'lady Ayashi! What happened?  
  
Miroku: -looks at Sango and Kagome as they walk in the door, and his mouth drops-  
  
Sango: -looks at Hoshi's inflated stomach, then at Miroku, who is hovering protectively around Hoshi- Hoshi?  
  
Kagome: -looks at Hoshi, wanting an answer to Sango's unspoken question- Did you?  
  
Hoshi: -smiles wearily- Yes, 4½ ago. Only that amount left to go. -smiles again-  
  
Miroku: Sango? Kagome?  
  
Meanwhile: -Sesshoumaru and Ichiru are still waiting for Inu-Yasha to wake up-  
  
Ayashi: -weary voice- Naraku.-passes out in front of the servant, who calls for Sesshoumaru's help to move her-  
  
Sango: -smiles, her eyes wide- Congratulations, Hoshi and Miroku.  
  
Kagome: -eyes are wide- Yes.  
  
Miroku: -looks at Sango, and gulps- Thanks.  
  
Hoshi: -smiles wearily, then summons another servant, whom she sends to go fetch Sesshoumaru-  
  
Servant: -bows- Right away, M'lady!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at the two servants that run towards him at the same time- What do you need?  
  
Ayashi: -still passed out-  
  
Sango: -looks at the weary Hoshi- Why do you need to talk to Sesshoumaru?  
  
Kagome: -nods in agreement to her question-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -finally moves, and Ichiru is startled-  
  
Ichiru: -smiles- Good, you are finally awake!  
  
Servant1: Ayashi has passed out, M'lord, and I can't pick her up!! Please go get her!  
  
Servant2: Hoshi needs you, M'lord!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at the two servants, unsure what to do-  
  
Ichiru: Inu-Yasha will go take care of Ayashi. Right? -she looks at Inu- Yasha as he nods and jumps away to go find Ayashi-One problem down!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll go see what Hoshi wants.  
  
Hoshi: -smiles-To find rooming for your stay, of course! Unless you'd like to sleep in here with him.-looks at Miroku, who scowls at her and the other girls-  
  
Ayashi: -twitches a little-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -comes into the room- Hoshi, you wanted me.for something? -looks at Kagome and Sango, not surprised- Rooming for these two? A room connected to yours, right? -nods as Hoshi nods back- Done.  
  
Kagome: -looks at Hoshi, surprises that Sesshoumaru would listen that fast- We stay here?  
  
Sango: -snorts- Better that then staying with Miroku!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -finds Ayashi, picks her up, and takes her up to their bedchambers-  
  
Hoshi: -hides a smile at Sango's comment, then looks at Miroku, who is pale- What's happened to him?  
  
Miroku: -is barely moving as Inu-Yasha bursts into the room carrying Ayashi, who is bleeding-  
  
Ayashi: -wakes up screaming, then passes out-  
  
Kagome: -eyes start to fill up with tears as she looks at Inu-Yasha and Ayashi-  
  
Sango: -looks at Inu-Yasha, startled- Hoshi? Did we miss something?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -quickly leaves the room-  
  
Miroku: -smiles- Yes, I think you did!  
  
Ichiru: -heads into the room where almost everyone is settled and starts to comfort the almost crying Kagome- It's alright, Kagome.  
  
Hoshi: -is looking at Kagome, and then at Inu-Yasha- Kagome, it's okay. Really, it is. -pats the top of Kagome's head-  
  
Ayashi: -still passed out-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -wonders why Kagome is here, and then races out the door with Ayashi still in his arms-  
  
Ichiru: -looks at the wide eyed Sango, who is glaring at Miroku- I think I sense a little jealously here.  
  
Kagome: -glares at Ichiru, who is grinning slightly- Shut up!  
  
Sango: -glares fiercely at Ichiru, the air around her turning red with fire- What did you say?!!?!!?!??  
  
Sesshoumaru: -giggles slightly- So do I.  
  
Miroku: -looks extremely sheepish- She beat you to it. -smiles sheepishly- Sorry.  
  
Hoshi: -glares at Miroku for a second, then smiles weakly at Sango- Are you alright?  
  
Ayashi: -still passed out-  
  
Miroku: -looks extremely sheepish, and smiles softly at Hoshi-  
  
Sango: -looks at Hoshi, and stops glaring- Yes, it's not like I liked him or anything.  
  
Ichiru: -snorts- Sure, whatever.  
  
Kagome: -stops crying long enough to look at Hoshi- I suppose she beat me to Inu-Yasha, right? -voice is bitter-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -carries Ayashi to her room, his head held low at the look on Kagome's face-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles at Sango weakly, then smiles weakly at Miroku- I bet.-voice is still sorta weak- Only 4½ months left.I need to nap. Sesshoumaru, give them a room to share and a bed.  
  
Ayashi: -opens eyes slowly- -weary voice- Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks down at Ayashi with tears in his golden amber eyes- You're awake?  
  
Miroku: -nods at Sesshoumaru as Hoshi slowly falls asleep-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods- Yes. Kagome, Sango, follow me. -leads them into their own rooms-  
  
Ichiru: -watches from the door as Miroku slips into the bed with Hoshi, just to watch over her- Now that's what I'd call protective.  
  
Kagome: -has tears in her eyes- How could she beat me to him??!?! How?!?!  
  
Sango: -tries to comfort the crying Kagome- It's okay, it's okay.  
  
Hoshi: -slowly drifts off to sleep, and smiles as she faintly sees Miroku hovering over her, protecting her- [Thinks: My guardian angel.-smiles warmly at Miroku in her sleep-]  
  
Ayashi: -has a terrified look on her face- Where's Naraku?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -notices her leg, and races back to Hoshi's room, knowing that Hoshi could cure her- Houshi-sama!! Wake up Hoshi immediately!!! -is running around like a crazy manic-  
  
Miroku: -has his arm around Hoshi and shakes her gently- Hoshi, wake up. It is an emergency that Inu-Yasha calls us for. -looks at Inu-Yasha as he deposits Ayashi right in front of Hoshi-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -he and Ichiru have gone to bed, and they both quickly fell asleep-  
  
Hoshi: -looks at the leg, and then places one long finger against it- -the leg quickly heals and Ayashi is free of all pain- Done. That is what you wanted me to do, right?  
  
Ayashi: -feels the spot where her leg should be- Where's Naraku? -voice is menacing-  
  
Inu-Yasha: I have no clue. Do you want to go find him and kill him?  
  
Miroku: -seems torn between finding Naraku and staying here with Hoshi and his child-  
  
Sango: -is asleep, and is sleeping near the sleeping Kagome for warmth-  
  
Hoshi: -opens her eyes weakly- Miroku, I'd go with you if I could, but.the baby.-sighs, disappointed that she would miss all the fun- One drawback.-sighs again-  
  
Ayashi: -in a not-so worried voice- No, I was just curious. -snaps fingers, and out of mid-air comes two crutches-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -gawks at the two crutches-  
  
Miroku: -sighs, disappointed- I need to defeat him soon, anyway. When Hoshi is better and the child is about five, we shall go defeat Naraku. Does that work, Hoshi? -looks at Hoshi-  
  
Hoshi: -sighs, and nods- That works for me. We have to ask Kagome and Sango, in case they want to come.  
  
Ayashi: -gets up with the crutches and looks at Inu-Yasha as he gapes at her, his mouth reaching the floor-What?!? -has a questioning look on her face-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks stoned-  
  
Miroku: -stands up-Go to bed; Hoshi is tired and we all need our sleep. -points to the door- Out. Sleep. Now. Go.  
  
Hoshi: -smiles her thanks at Miroku- He's right, I need my sleep; as does everybody else here. -smiles at Inu-Yasha and Ayashi-  
  
Ayashi: -uses the crutches to get over to her room- -goes inside- I'm not tired. -stands over in a corner-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -follows Ayashi with a sulking look on his face at being ordered around-  
  
Ayashi: Stop sulking, Inu-Yasha. Come here. -motions him forward-  
  
Miroku: -lets Hoshi slowly drift to sleep before laying down on the bed so that he could slowly fall asleep-  
  
Meanwhile: -everyone is still asleep except Inu-Yasha, Ayashi, Hoshi, and Miroku-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles as Miroku slowly eases himself in with her, making her feel safe and protected- -slowly drifts off to sleep-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -walks forward, unsure of what to say-  
  
Ayashi: -lets go of one of her crutches and grabs Inu-Yasha's neck- -leans forward to kiss him and he lets her, kissing her back-  
  
Miroku: -slowly drifts off to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face-  
  
Hoshi: -is sleeping-  
  
Ayashi: -slams against the wall as Inu-Yasha leans in, kissing her-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is frenching Ayashi-  
  
Miroku: -is sleeping with his arm around Hoshi protectively-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles again in her sleep-  
  
Ayashi: -loses grip on her foot, falling to the floor, Inu-Yasha landing on top of her-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -immediately helps her up, trying hard not to cringe at his landing position-  
  
Miroku: -sighs and smiles in his sleep, directly across from Hoshi, their face inches away from each others-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles-  
  
Ayashi: -climbs into her bed, leaving the crutches leaning on the side of her bed-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -climbs into the bed on the other side, his face half-red at what had happened earlier-  
  
Miroku: -is still asleep-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles in her sleep at Miroku  
  
---4½ months later---  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is listening to the screams emitting from the delivery room-  
  
Rin: -is pacing back and forth- Are they hurting Hoshi-chan?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -smiles at the anxious 8-year-old- No, she is fine.  
  
Hoshi: -the screaming stops as the door opens and a female servant comes out-  
  
Servant: -smiles- You may see her now. -dodges swiftly out of the way as Miroku dashes in to see Hoshi and his new child-  
  
Rin: -bounces in the room to see Hoshi- Is Hoshi-chan alright?  
  
Miroku: -goes up to Hoshi and checks the pale demon over, making sure she was okay- Hoshi, are you alright?  
  
Ayashi: -limps over on her crutches- How'ya doing, Hoshi?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -walks in, followed by a smiling Ichiru-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi, his eyes worried-Are you alright?  
  
Sango: -looks at Hoshi, and then looks at Miroku- Congratulations, Hoshi and Miroku.  
  
Kagome: -smiles at Hoshi-  
  
Ichiru: -looks at the small bundle in Hoshi's arms-I agree.  
  
Rin: -looks up at Hoshi as she bounces onto the end of her bed- Can the little baby come play with me? It is very cute!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks at the small bundle in Hoshi's arms-Male or female?  
  
Hoshi: -smiles-Yes, I'm fine. It is a little girl, and a cuter one I have yet to see. -smiles at Rin and Miroku, then at Sango and Kagome- I'm really glad that she is so cute!  
  
Ayashi: -has a dizzy look on her face as she drops her crutches, falling forward and hitting her head on the footboard-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -sighs and picks her up, slinging her over her shoulder- I have to take her back to the chambers. Tell me when you name her, Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi: Bring her here, Inu-Yasha. -she reaches out her hand to try and heal Ayashi's wound, but it fails- -shock is visible on her face as her healing has never failed before-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi, his face worried-Hoshi? What is the matter? Have you decided a name for the little girl?  
  
Sango: Have you?  
  
Kagome: Well?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks curious-Well?  
  
Rin: -bounces up to look into Hoshi's face-What is the pretty girl's name, Hoshi-chan?  
  
Ichiru: Well?  
  
Hoshi: -blinks-I was thinking that Azeko would be a good name for her.  
  
Ayashi: -still dazed/passed out-  
  
Miroku: -thinks-I think Azeko would be a perfect name! -eyes brighten up- That is perfect! Azeko it is!  
  
Rin: Azeko is a pretty name for a pretty girl! -reaches out to scratch the little girl's small sea foam green dog ears that are framed by black hair that is pretty long-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -smiles in spite of himself-She is pretty.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why didn't your healing power work?  
  
Kagome: -smiles, then goes to play with the small hanyou baby and notices that Azeko's eyes are a light purple color that matched her mothers-Pretty eyes, don't you think, Sango?  
  
Sango: -smiles and looks at the eyes-I agree, they are very pretty!  
  
Ichiru: -looks at the eyes-I agree, they match her mothers! Her hair is from her father, though. Black.  
  
Hoshi: -smiles, causing her lilac eyes to light up and sparkle- I have no clue why my powers didn't work; this is the first time they haven't worked. -her eyes were tinged with worry-  
  
Ayashi: -wakes up and acts like she had been awake the entire time-I think Azeko's a pretty name. The reason why your healing powers didn't work was because when you healed me before, like a while ago, it sealed in some of Naraku's hate, causing you not being able to heal my wounds.  
  
Miroku: -looks worried, then looks at the exhausted Hoshi-She needs to sleep, it is obvious.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well, how are we gonna heal her?  
  
Sango: We shall do it the human way, just let it heal by itself.  
  
Kagome: -looks at Hoshi, then agrees with Miroku-Hoshi does look tired.  
  
Rin: -bounces off the bed-Can we let Hoshi-chan and Azeko-chan get some rest? -she tilts her head and looks at Sesshoumaru-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods-Let us take leave. -everyone but Miroku heads to the exit, leaving Hoshi alone to get some rest-  
  
Ichiru: -nods and casts one last glance at Azeko before leaving-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles warmly at Miroku, who jumps into the bed to take a closer look at his new child, the hanyou mix called Azeko-  
  
Ayashi: -limps toward her rooms on her crutches with Inu-Yasha's arm around her waist- -reaches over and starts kissing Inu-Yasha's neck-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks down at her-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Azeko, who has black hair, lilac eyes, small black dog- ears, and she is wearing a small black kimono that one of the servants had made for her-She is very cute!  
  
Ichiru: -heads back to her own room, Sesshoumaru right next to her-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -walks right next to Ichiru, his head held high-  
  
Rin: -bounces along Sesshoumaru, her eyes shining-  
  
Sango: -heads to her own bed chambers, tired and needing a long sleep-  
  
Kagome: -is as tired as Sango, so she follows Sango to their chambers-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles wearily-Yes, she is. Miroku? I really need to go to sleep for a while. Is that okay with you?  
  
Ayashi: -continues kissing his neck-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -pushes her away slightly, trying not to let go of her and make her fall-  
  
Miroku: -smiles at Hoshi-go to sleep; I will not stop you. -lets her drift off to sleep-  
  
Kagome: -when she gets to her chambers she nearly falls on the bed and is asleep almost instantly-  
  
Sango: -also falls onto the bed, sound asleep-  
  
Ichiru: -gets to her chamber and goes to sit on the edge of her bed-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -goes up and sits next to her, his face worried-  
  
Rin: -bounces up next to them and sits in-between them- Is Ichiru-chan okay? -looks worried-  
  
Hoshi: -slowly drifts off to sleep, with Miroku's hand curled around her waist-  
  
Ayashi: Inu-Yasha, what's up? -has a questionable look on her face-  
  
Inu-Yasha: I don't get you; you got hurt twice in the last 4½ months and you act like it didn't even happen!  
  
Miroku: -slowly falls to sleep, covering Hoshi with the blanket that was right next to him, making sure that Azeko was okay-  
  
Rin: Is Ichiru-chan okay?  
  
Ichiru: -nods, then smiles at Rin-Do you want to go down to the beaches tomorrow?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at Rin as she nods madly-That would work with me, Ichiru.  
  
Sango: -is sleeping-  
  
Kagome: -is sleeping-  
  
Hoshi: -has Azeko in between her and Miroku-  
  
Ayashi: What? Would you prefer me acting all hurt and ignoring you? Acting all hurt and stuff? I don't need this. -pushes off of Inu-Yasha and falls down the case of stairs to her right-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -winces at the sound of her hitting the ground, then jumps down to see if she was okay-Are you okay?  
  
Miroku: -slowly wakes up and looks at the sleeping infant who is laying between them-  
  
Hoshi: -slowly wakes up and looks at the sleeping infant, then turns to look at Miroku, who is still looking at Azeko-  
  
Ayashi: I'm fine, Inu-Yasha. Since when do you care? -gets up-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks hurt-I'm sorry. -looks really hurt-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi, his eyes wide- How long have you been awake?  
  
Rin: -starts bouncing around-Are you serious, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods-Tomorrow we shall go to the beach. Ichiru, make sure the others don't know; it shall be a surprise. -he glanced over at Ichiru, who nodded-  
  
Hoshi: -smiles warmly-Not that long, Miroku.  
  
Ayashi: Well, saying "I'm sorry" isn't going to work this time. Especially after what you did. -her voice is icy- -tries to get up- Oww!!!-falls back down, a tear in her eye-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is really hurt at what she said, and tries not to show it- -is unsure what to do or say-  
  
Miroku: -smiles softly-I bet, Hoshi.  
  
Rin: -looks up and smiles at Sesshoumaru-Yay!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good.  
  
Ichiru: -smiles and looks at Rin-I need to go check on Hoshi and Azeko now. Rin, you want to come with me? -she started to leave the room and smiled as Rin bounced after her-  
  
Kagome: -is still sleeping-  
  
Sango: -is half awake-  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Azeko-I'd say I did a good job. -smiles and looks at Miroku, and her attention turns to the door as it opens-  
  
Ayashi: -lies on the floor, crying into her arms-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -comes over to Ayashi and pulls her against him in a hug, making her cry on his shoulder-  
  
Miroku: -agrees with Hoshi- -looks at Ichiru comes in, closely followed by Rin-And what do you need?  
  
Rin: -bounces onto the bed, in between Miroku and Hoshi, and she looks at the sleeping Azeko-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is waiting for Ichiru to return-  
  
Kagome: -wakes up slowly and looks at Sango-  
  
Sango: -wakes up and looks at Kagome-  
  
Hoshi: Hello, Rin! Ichiru, what do you need?  
  
Ayashi: Get off me!! -pushes him off, and starts crying back in her arm-  
  
Meanwhile: -the rest of the people have decided that they need to go to sleep-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -shoves Ayashi roughly onto the floor and storms back to his chambers to sulk-Whatever you want.  
  
Miroku: -is snoring next to Hoshi-  
  
Hoshi: -is sleeping next to Miroku-  
  
Ichiru: -is sleeping next to Sesshoumaru-  
  
Rin: -is sleeping in between Ichiru and Sesshoumaru-  
  
Ayashi: -starts crying even harder, and starts twitching-I love you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -his ears catch those three words, but remembers what she had said before and ignores them-  
  
Miroku: -he, with all the others, is still sleeping-  
  
Hoshi: -moves slightly in her sleep, holding Azeko high not to squish her- -wakes up and hears the screams and the shouting, and ignores it, realizing from who the shouting is coming from-  
  
Ayashi: I thought you felt the same, Inu-Yasha, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -hears the words, and is unsure what to do, so he just turns around to walk back and face her-I do, but you acted like you hated me.  
  
Hoshi: -is listening intently, her eyes large as she wakes Miroku up and gestures in the direction of the shouting- -they stand up, Hoshi holding Azeko in one hand, and they sneak out to watch the shouting match that is commencing-Look! -she points to Inu-Yasha and Ayashi, who are having a heated talk-  
  
Kagome: -is woken up by the shouting, and wakes Sango, and they both creep over to where Hoshi and Miroku are listening-  
  
Sango: -looks over at Sesshoumaru and Ichiru, who have also crept out to watch and listen to the conversation-Look!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nudges Ichiru to look at other four that have gathered to spy on the two hanyou-  
  
Ayashi: I have an amputated leg; and you are acting like I'm lying on my deathbed!!! -her body starts twitching-  
  
Meanwhile: -the six others are watching the two hanyou intently-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -frowns-Well, excuse me if I was a little concerned about the one I loved. -walks away, his face full of confusion that is quickly replaced by anger as he discovers the six people watching them from the top of the hall-  
  
Hoshi: -giggles at the look on his face-  
  
Ayashi: -the people run down the stairs to check on Ayashi- -Hoshi touches her back- -screams- LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! -starts crying-  
  
---The next morning---  
  
Hoshi: -has moved to her regular bedroom- -is asleep with Azeko in between her and Miroku-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is sleeping on his cot-  
  
Ayashi: -on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, crying, eyes all puffy and red-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -wakes up and remembers last nights fight- -starts crying softly to himself-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is asleep next to Ichiru-  
  
Miroku: -wakes up and looks at the sleeping Azeko and Hoshi-  
  
Rin: -bounds into Hoshi's room and pounces on Miroku, who is awake-Wake up, pretty Hoshi-chan!  
  
Hoshi: -wakes up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Azeko-Rin! What are you doing in here at this time of the morning?  
  
Ayashi: -stretches out and grabs her left side in pain- -screams in pain-  
  
Miroku: -gently shoves Rin off him, making sure that he didn't hurt Rin or Azeko-Rin? What do you want?  
  
Rin: -bounces back like a rubber ball-Sesshoumaru-sama says we are going to the beach today!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -hears the screaming and stands up, heading out the door to go find Ayashi and say he was sorry for acting like an insolent bastard-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is sleeping still-  
  
Kagome: -wakes up to the screams and takes Sango to go look for their owner-  
  
Sango: -follows Kagome willingly-I bet it's Ayashi again.  
  
Hoshi: -looks excited as she picks up Azeko to keep her from getting squished-How excellent!  
  
Ayashi: -hears the hurried footsteps and stops screaming-  
  
Meanwhile: -the other characters continue doing what they were doing-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -walks up to Ayashi-I'm sorry.  
  
Hoshi: -listens hard to the conversation that is taking place-  
  
Ayashi: -looks up at him-Can you help me up?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -gently helps her up, glad that she isn't mad at him anymore-  
  
Hoshi: -almost laughs at Ayashi's question-  
  
Ayashi: -feels pressure on her left rib cage and yells out in pain-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -almost drops her-Did I hurt you? -looks her over carefully-  
  
Hoshi: -wonders why Ayashi screamed-  
  
Ayashi: You know, when I fell down the stairs last night, I think I fractured some ribs.  
  
Hoshi: -gasps-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -curses mentally-What are we going to do now?  
  
Ayashi: Well, I don't know. I can't walk around without my crutches, and it hurts to use them.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -thinks-I could carry you around, but you wouldn't like that.- sighs as he remembers last night-  
  
Hoshi: -chuckles-  
  
Meanwhile: -everyone is still doing what they were doing-  
  
Ayashi: I wouldn't mind. I was just angry last night.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -turns red-Are you sure? [Thinks: Last night; angry was an understatement!!]  
  
Hoshi: -nearly falls over-  
  
Ayashi: I'm sure.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -stutters-o.k.ay.-picks up the hanyou gently and rests her in his arms, trying hard not to hurt her ribs and her leg-Am I hurting you? -looks anxious, in case he was doing something wrong-  
  
Hoshi: -almost does an anime fall-over, she is laughing quite hard-  
  
Ayashi: No, you're fine.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -smiles shakily-Good.  
  
Hoshi: -falls off the bed, she is laughing so hard-  
  
Miroku: -looks ecstatic about going to the beach again-How nice!!!  
  
Rin: -starts bouncing around the room-Good, Hoshi-chan!! Good, Miroku- sama!!  
  
Kagome: -heads to Hoshi's room to see what the yelling had came from-  
  
Sango: -follows Kagome with a weird look on her face that is very similar to the emotion called "Jealousy"-  
  
Ayashi: -starts weeping into Inu-Yasha's shoulder-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -holds her carefully, allowing her to cry and trying not to hurt her-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi-It will be fun.  
  
Rin: -bounces around the room-FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: -knocks on Hoshi's door-Are you in there?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -wakes up and remembers what he said they were going to do today-  
  
Sango: -knocks on her door again-Hello?  
  
Ichiru: -pokes Sesshoumaru in the side, making him cringe-Awake yet, sleepy- head?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at the door and motions for Miroku to go open it-He's getting it!!  
  
Ayashi: -still crying into Inu-Yasha's shoulder-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -pats her head gently-  
  
Miroku: -jumps up and pulls open the door, swiftly dodging Rin-Yes?  
  
Rin: -is still bouncing around the room, then throws herself on the bed, next to Hoshi and Azeko-  
  
Kagome: -walks in the room, followed by Sango-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -pokes her back gently-Yes, I am awake!!  
  
Sango: -is looking at Miroku and Hoshi with jealousy-Hello.  
  
Ichiru: -giggles-Good!  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Sango's face, then at Kagome-Kagome? Is it possible that Sango may be feeling a little.what's it called.jealous?  
  
Meanwhile: -Shippou [with Kirara] has wondered over to Kaede's hut-  
  
Ayashi: -looks up at Inu-Yasha- I love you. I love you more then life itself.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -smiles softly at her-I love you, too.  
  
Miroku: -looks at Sango with a question in his eyes-  
  
Rin: -is playing with Azeko-  
  
Kagome: -looks at Sango's face-That might be a possibility.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shall we go alert the others, Ichiru?  
  
Sango: -fire starts to burn around her, and her face goes livid- -has a fearsome expression on her face-Me? JEALOUS?!?!?!??!?!!?! You've go to be kidding!!!!!! -glares at everybody-Why would I be jealous that she got him??!?!?!?!?!?!!? I didn't even like him!!!!!! [Thinks: Koharu's going to be jealous, I say that!!!]  
  
Ichiru: -hears the shouting and wonders what it's from-Yes, and listen to the shouting.  
  
Hoshi: -cringes and hides her face, along with Azeko-Forget I asked!  
  
Ayashi: -she falls asleep as she is clinging to Inu-Yasha-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -holds her gently, not sure what to do so he starts walking out to the gardens-  
  
Miroku: -cringes-Hoshi? I don't think you should've asked that!!  
  
Rin: -looks at Sango-Is something wrong, Sango-chan?  
  
Kagome: -cringes and looks at Hoshi-I don't think she has any jealousy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -stands up and starts to head to the source of the shouting, which was Hoshi's room-Let's go check it out.  
  
Sango: -walks up to Hoshi to whisper in her ear-I am jealous, you know that?  
  
Ichiru: -hears Sango's last remark and nearly falls over laughing- Sesshoumaru, did you hear that?  
  
Hoshi: -looks at Sango, then starts laughing as everyone stares at her-  
  
Ayashi: -still asleep in Inu-Yasha's arms-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -nearly runs into Sesshoumaru-  
  
Miroku: -looks at Hoshi-Did she say something, Hoshi?  
  
Rin: -looks at Hoshi-Is something funny?  
  
Kagome: -looks at Hoshi with a question on her face-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -hears Sango's remark and smirks-What do you want, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Sango: -looks at Hoshi, who nods at Kagome-Tell her only.  
  
Ichiru: -looks at Inu-Yasha, who has Ayashi in his arms-The cutest couple. What do you think, Sesshoumaru?  
  
Hoshi: -gestures for Kagome to come over so she can whisper in her ear- Sango is jealous.  
  
Ayashi: -is still asleep-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -glares at Sesshoumaru-Let me pass, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Miroku: -watches, confusion running across his face as Kagome bursts out laughing-Hoshi? Kagome? Sango? What is so funny?  
  
Rin: -looks confused, then starts bouncing around the room-  
  
Kagome: -collapses to the floor, she is laughing so hard-She is?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -lets Inu-Yasha pass-Come on, Ichiru.  
  
Sango: -starts laughing helplessly, nearly rolling on the floor-  
  
Ichiru: -hears the three girls laughing and starts laughing herself-  
  
Hoshi: -tries to stop laughing, but fails-  
  
Ayashi: -wakes up and then with out thinking stands up and fell down immediately-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -cringes and picks her up again-  
  
Miroku: She is what? Who is she?  
  
Rin: -is bouncing around the room, singing to herself-  
  
Kagome: -is still laughing at the fact-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -opens the door to find three girls, one demon and two humans, rolling on the floor with laughter, while a confused looking Miroku holds Azeko out of harms way-What happened?  
  
Sango: -looks up at Sesshoumaru-Nothing! -is still laughing-  
  
Ichiru: -follows Sesshoumaru in and joins the three other girls rolling on the floor with laughter-Sango, I heard that comment! Was it true? -starts laughing harder as Sango nods-  
  
Hoshi: -is still laughing her head off-  
  
Ayashi: I got it, Inu-Yasha. -snaps fingers and a wheelchair pops out of nowhere-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks at the strange contraption, then grabs both it and Ayashi to walk off and investigate the laughing sounds coming from Hoshi's room- Come on.  
  
Miroku: -is looking really confused and is holding Azeko in his arms-I think I missed something, didn't I?  
  
Rin: -goes and sits next to Miroku-Hoshi-chan? Why are you laughing?  
  
Kagome: -finally calms down, and then she looks at Sesshoumaru and the others, still giggling slightly-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at the four people rolling on the floor with laughter- What is so humorous?  
  
Sango: -chokes out the words-Nothing! Nothing is funny at all!!!  
  
Ichiru: -looks at Sesshoumaru-Nothing. You heard what she said, right? -points at Sango-  
  
Hoshi: -finally sits up and look at Rin-Something Sango said was funny, Rin- chan.  
  
Ayashi: Inu-Yasha, put me down! Hand me the wheelchair! -points to the wheelchair in Inu-Yasha's other hand-  
  
Ayashi: -sits in it after Inu-Yasha sets it down-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -grabs the wheelchair with her in it and starts walking to Hoshi's room-Let's go.  
  
Miroku: -sighs-I know I missed something.  
  
Rin: -looks at Hoshi-  
  
Kagome: -finally manages to sit up-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -rolls his eyes-  
  
Sango: Thanks for not saying anything, Hoshi!  
  
Ichiru: -is standing next to Sesshoumaru-  
  
Hoshi: Shall we go to the beach?  
  
~A year later~  
  
Ayashi: Hey, Inu-Yasha, I'm going out for a stroll!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -blinks and waves at Ayashi- Sure whatever you want, Ayashi- chan! -sighs and goes off to start gathering herbs-  
  
Miroku: -is watching Hoshi- Hoshi-chan, are you alright? You seem a bit spaced out! -looks concerned as he pats her head carefully-  
  
Ichiru: -is sitting next to Sesshoumaru and is holding hands- Sesshoumaru- chan, keep an eye on Misayo and Rin. It's Misayo's first time out of the castle, you know.  
  
Rin: -is bouncing around with Misayo- Come on, Misayo-chan! Let's play! -is playing around in the gardens-  
  
Misayo: -is seven and is bouncing around the gardens with Rin- Sure! -giggles and runs after Rin- Wait for me, Rin-chan!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is watching the two kids with eagle-hawk eyes- Don't worry, Ichiru-chan. They won't disappear with me watching them.  
  
Kagome: -is standing with Sango, watching the happy couples- I wish Kikyo was here to knock some sense into that evil idiot. -stares at Inu-Yasha-  
  
Sango: -snickers and nods her head- Perfectly right in that case, Kagome- chan. -glares at Inu-Yasha out of the corner of her eye-  
  
Hoshi: -is staring at the ceiling, extremely spaced out- What.?! -blinks, shakes her head, and stares at Miroku (they left Azeko in their chambers to rest)- Sorry. -falls over in a dead faint- 


	2. Chapter 2: A Struggle for Life

Chapter Two  
  
Azuku-  
  
A young demon girl that is Kouga's granddaughter. She has sea green hair and is a mixed demon.  
  
Ichiru- Sesshoumaru's young mate. Is a hanyou neko demon.  
  
Misayo- Sesshoumaru and Ichiru's first child. Looks like her father.  
  
Ayashi: -rolls off and runs into Naraku again- Naraku what in the hell are you doing here?!?!? -points to her amputated leg- You've already caused enough damage!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -sniffs the air- I smell the scent.of a soon-to-be dead bastard!!!! He will die for touching my woman!!!!!! -charges off to find Naraku-  
  
Miroku: -stares at where Inu-Yasha used to be standing- I feel so left out.- sighs with remorse and continues staring at the sky like an idiot-  
  
Naraku: -cackles evilly and pulls out a knife-like dagger- You will die soon, wench. -almost guts the girl demon through the stomach- Die.  
  
Ichiru: -sniffs the air and frowns- Something has happened that I do not like. -frowns deeply-  
  
Rin: -stares at the adults as they stiffen suddenly- Sesshoumaru-sama, what is going to happen?  
  
Misayo: -is staring at Rin and following her every movements- Sesshoumaru- sama, what is going to happen?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is staring at the spot where Inu-Yasha disappeared- Something bad has happened.  
  
Kagome: -wastes no time in rushing after Inu-Yasha- Inu-Yasha, wait! What happened to you? Why did you run?  
  
Sango: -stares at Kagome as she dashes away as if she's in the 500-meter dash- Kagome, what happened?  
  
Hoshi: -stares at the others with fear on her face- This is going to be a trial of what we can stand. -shakes her head and flies after Inu-Yasha to witness what she has already foreseen in her head-  
  
Ayashi: -makes a small coughing noise as Naraku stabs her with the dagger- -blood comes out of the side of her mouth as she falls out of her wheelchair- Damn you, Naraku.!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -runs straight into Kagome- Kagome! -stumbles blindly around the clearing-  
  
Miroku: -has not moved an inch from where he stopped- Inu-Yasha.Hoshi.  
  
Naraku: -laughs evilly and disappears- You shall die, Ayashi. -stares as another demon female comes out of the nearby bushes- Who are you?  
  
Demon girl: -takes out her healing herbs and mashes them into a poultice before applying them to Ayashi's wounds- Are you alright?!?  
  
Ichiru: -is listening to the entire thing- Hmm.  
  
Rin: -is still staring at them- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Misayo: -mimics Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -gives them a look that shuts them up- Be quiet, you two. Ichiru, what do you sense?  
  
Kagome: -as quickly as she can she French kisses Inu-Yasha- -grins as he makes no effort to escape her French kiss-  
  
Sango: -skin on the back of her neck prickles- Something is wrong. Very wrong. -shudders slightly-  
  
Hoshi: -watches Kagome and Inu-Yasha from afar, shaking her head sadly- This is going to complicate things.  
  
Ayashi: -tries to cough up an answer but fails-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -finally manages to come to his senses and breaks away from the kiss- Kagome, we shouldn't be doing this!  
  
Miroku: -is in a weird trance-like state as everyone stares at him as his lips move without a sound-  
  
Naraku: -is watching the demon girl with shock- Who are you and what are you doing?! That girl should die!  
  
Demon girl: -glares at Naraku while continuing to use strips from her kimono to make rough bandages- You insolent bastard! How dare you try and take another person's life! My name is Azuku, and what I am doing is none of your damn business! -turns back to Ayashi with concern in her eyes- I'm not sure if you will make it, so just hold on!  
  
Ichiru: -sighs and stares at the ground- Sesshoumaru, we need to go after them!  
  
Rin: -is staring at Miroku-  
  
Misayo: -is staring at Rin-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -sighs and heads out after Ayashi, Hoshi, and Inu-Yasha- Alright, Ichiru-chan, I'll go get them back.  
  
Kagome: -stares as Inu-Yasha flees the scene- Inu-Yasha!  
  
Sango: -is staring at Ichiru, concerned about what was going on- What is happening?!?  
  
Hoshi: -jumps back to the main group where Ichiru is standing and shakes her head- Very bad. Very bad indeed.  
  
Ayashi: -screams in pain- Inu-Yasha.I can sense what you're doing.why'd you kiss her? Why?!?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -runs straight into Kikyo who French kisses him then disappears quickly- Ayashi-chan!!! -breaks down and starts crying like a baby- Help me.please.  
  
Miroku: -is in a trance-  
  
Naraku: -is still staring at Azuku, amazed at the demon girl's perseverance- You are Azuku? What are you?  
  
Azuku: -glares at Naraku- That is none of your business! -looks up as Sesshoumaru comes in- Who in the hell are you?  
  
Ichiru: -is staring at Sango, and then stares at everyone else as Hoshi tells her the full story about what she witnessed- Oh my god.!!!!  
  
Rin: -is mimicking Ichiru- Oh my god.!  
  
Misayo: -mimics Rin- Oh my gid!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -stares at Ayashi, then Naraku, then Azuku- My name is Sesshoumaru. What have you done to Ayashi, Naraku?!?!  
  
Kagome: -heads into the forest, knowing she will never want to go back to the castle after what she had done- Goodbye forever.Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sango: -is watching Hoshi and Ichiru with a strange expression- What happened?  
  
Hoshi: -is almost crying as she sees what's going on mentally- I must go help them. -flies off to go find Kagome and bring her back- Curse the fates.  
  
Ayashi: -yells out- No!!!!! Inu-Yasha, how could you kiss her?!?! She betrayed you in the past!!! Now you're betraying me for her?!?!?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is crying as Miroku breaks out of his trance and comes forward towards Inu-Yasha- Miroku.what have I done?!?!?  
  
Miroku: -pats Inu-Yasha on the back then hugs him tightly- Well.my advice is you need to go back to Ayashi, even though you betrayed her twice with a miko and her reincarnation. -shakes his head- I didn't know life for you was this complicated.  
  
Naraku: -is staring at Sesshoumaru as he hits Naraku over the head, knocking the hanyou unconscious- Wha.?!  
  
Azuku: -is glaring at Sesshoumaru- I'm a demon so you don't dare try it on me! Who are you, anyway?!?!?  
  
Ichiru: -heads off to find Ayashi and the others but ends up finding Kagome- Kagome, are you okay?  
  
Rin: -likes staring at people-  
  
Misayo: -mimics Rin and stares at people-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is staring at Azuku- What type of demon are you?  
  
Kagome: -blindly hugs Ichiru- I kissed Inu-Yasha!! I didn't mean to, but I did!! -starts crying hysterically- What should I do?!?!?  
  
Sango: -is staring at the spot where Miroku was-  
  
Hoshi: -comes in on Sesshoumaru and Azuku facing off- Sesshoumaru, back off! -turns to the girl- Who are you?  
  
Ayashi: -is crying chaotically- Inu-Yasha.where are you?!?!? Why won't you come to my rescue?!?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -hears Ayashi and straightens up- Even though she's almost certainly going to beat the shit out of me, I gotta go help her. Miroku, go back to the gang! -jumps off to find Ayashi-  
  
Miroku: -nods and walks back to the group to sit down next to Sango-  
  
Naraku: -x_X is knocked out-  
  
Azuku: -stiffens up- My name is Azuku and I'm 25% dog demon, 25% wolf demon, and 50% digital demon. -looks at Sesshoumaru with a challenge in her eyes- So what are you going to do about me?  
  
Ichiru: -escapes Kagome and sends her back towards the group then heads towards the commotion and comes face to face with Sesshoumaru- -looks at Sesshoumaru- Sesshoumaru and I will take you back to the castle with Naraku. -she starts walking away, followed by a reluctant Azuku and Sesshoumaru dragging Naraku-  
  
Rin: -is still staring-  
  
Misayo: -is still staring-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -is following Ichiru, dragging Naraku by his hair- Come on, Azuku. -is followed as he parades to the castle-  
  
Kagome: -walks back to the group and falls into Sango's arms- Help me, please! -starts sobbing-  
  
Sango: -comforts Kagome by patting her head carefully- It's okay, Kagome- chan. Everything will be okay.  
  
Hoshi: -flies to the castle and prepares a room for Naraku and Azuku- The room is done. The room they share.-grins evilly and goes to tell Sesshoumaru and Ichiru the news about the room-  
  
Ayashi: -starts to turn over on her stomach and lets out a high pitched scream as she feels the knife dig deeper into her stomach-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -bursts in on the scene- Ayashi, are you alright?  
  
Miroku: -is sitting next to Sango and the crying Kagome- Kagome, calm down.  
  
Naraku: -is still being dragged around as Sesshoumaru throws both of them in their room next to Hoshi and Miroku- X_x  
  
Azuku: -glares at Naraku and moves as he wakes up- I get the bed, you idiotic buffoon of a thousand bastards!  
  
Ichiru: -grins and walks with Sesshoumaru to check on the others, not forgetting to lock the door to Naraku and Azuku's room- How are you guys doing? -stares at the others as she is tackled by Rin- Whoa!  
  
Rin: -glomps Ichiru- Ichiru-chan! How are you doing?  
  
Misayo: -also tackles Ichiru- Ichiru-chan! 'Ow are u doing?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks around then motions that it was time to retire for the night-  
  
Kagome: -crying, she walks to her and Sango's room-  
  
Sango: -helps a crying Kagome into her bed as Sango climbs on the other bed in the room- Kagome? Feel better when you wake up, 'kay?  
  
Hoshi: -heads to her and Miroku's room to lay down after a tiring day- I need a good long rest and a comfy bed.-sighs and plops down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately-  
  
Ayashi: -as Inu-Yasha puts his hand on her shoulder, she pushes it off- Don't touch me.don't you ever even think of touching me! How dare you kiss both of them! Well, I guess you got what you wanted, Inu-Yasha, you wanted me act hurt and now I'm so hurt I can't even move so I have to act hurt.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks shocked, then blushes and looks a mixture of sad and depressed at the same time- I guess I'm nothing to you anymore, so goodbye. -starts walking away, his head hung low in shame-  
  
Miroku: -heads to the room he shares with Hoshi and hears VERY interesting noises coming from the next room-  
  
Room: -SLAPP- Oww! -THWAP- Oww! -THUD- Oww!  
  
Naraku: -voice is a whine- Oww! Quit hitting me; it hurts!  
  
Azuku: -voice is loud- You, a bloody pervert, want me to quit hitting you?!? Quit dreaming!! Bloody pervert!  
  
Ichiru: -is asleep on her feet so Sesshoumaru carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed, sound asleep-  
  
Rin: -she and Misayo go to their room-  
  
Misayo: -follows Rin-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -falls asleep quickly after Ichiru does-  
  
Kagome: -cries herself to sleep-  
  
Sango: -tries to comfort Kagome-  
  
Hoshi: -peeks her head in the door- Do you guys need some help?  
  
Ayashi: -is crying- Inu-Yasha, I told you before. I love you more then life itself. Then, without you, I don't have a reason to live. I hope you're happy, Inu-Yasha, cause you've killed me. Farewell forever, Inu-Yasha.- tries to push the knife in deeper- 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hey, this is you friendly ShadowedSkye and her friend Monsterchild! We came to tell you that we can only update when we are at her house, so we will try to update as soon as possible every time we see each other. Most of the time you will be left at a cliff-hanger, and we sincerely apologize for having to make you guys wait that long. Just wanted to let you know! Gomen about this!  
  
~ShadowedSkye and Monsterchild 


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight For Love

Chapter 3  
  
May Root-the root of a mayflower that brings death to the eater almost immediately after eaten.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -stops and turns around, despair showing clearly in his golden amber eyes- Then what should I do? You'd probably remind me about this twenty times a day and would never shut up. -turns to her, his eyes bleak and full of sorrow- Tell me that. What should I do? If you end your life, then I shall go find a may root to put me out of my misery.  
  
Miroku: -sticks his head in the door, curious- What is going on here?  
  
Naraku: -looks outraged- She called me pervert when I just asked whether she wanted the bed or the cot!!!  
  
Azuku: -looks outraged, far more outraged then Naraku- That goatherd's bastard touched my ass! -turns to him- And I get the bed.  
  
All others except Ayashi, Inu-Yasha, Hoshi, Miroku, Azuku, and Naraku: -are asleep on their beds-  
  
Hoshi: -grins and giggles- Well.you two will make the cutest couple when you stop trying to kill each other! -looks at Miroku, who was trying to look innocent- Right, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: -nods and smiles at the two, who are trying hard not to fall on top of each other in a wrong pose- Very correct, just like us.  
  
Ayashi: I want you to tell me that those kisses meant nothing; that you're over those girls. But I know you can't do that. And for your FYI, I wouldn't have hung this over your head forever. Goodbye Inu-Yasha.-drives the knife ever deeper into her stomach and passes out-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -picks her up and pulls the knife from her belly- I have to get you help. -whispers then jumps off towards the castle-  
  
Miroku: -watches as they fall on top of each other, then he and Hoshi burst out laughing- Very nice place to land, you know. -coughs- Nice and squishy.- laughs as Hoshi hits him over the head, calling him a pervert-  
  
Naraku: -shoves Azuku off him and stands up- I am not a pervert. I am an asexual hanyou that creates his own children, thank you very much. -sniffs histrionically and trips over the edge of his kimono, making him fall over and land on Azuku's chest- Oops.  
  
Azuku: -turns a deep red and starts hitting Naraku with all she has- Pervert! Hentai! Eechi! Pervert!  
  
Hoshi: -is trying hard not to burst out laughing, and loses the battle- How funny! -is almost rolling on the floor with laughter when a vision comes- Please no! -suddenly sits up straight and stares through the wall- God please no! -runs out of the room to Miroku and the others astonishment-  
  
Ayashi: -is dead before Inu-Yasha reached the castle- Goodbye.-eyes slowly fade out and become blank as her life leaves her body-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is hurrying towards the castle in a last ditch effort to save Ayashi's life- It's okay, Ayashi, it's okay!  
  
Miroku: -stares at where Hoshi was standing last, then turns to Naraku and Azuku- I have to go see what's wrong. -without another word races after Hoshi-  
  
Naraku: -stares blankly at the male houshi as he disappeared- Alright, I get a cot then. -stares at Azuku-  
  
Azuku: -stares at Naraku- Fine. I get the nice, warm, cozy, comfy bed! -giggles and runs over and jumps on the bed, snuggling down into the covers- Yay! -is snuggling around in her covers like a alienated dog-  
  
Hoshi: -bursts through the door of the castle, standing facing the moonlight- Inu-Yasha.what have you caused this time? -silent tears start running down her face as Miroku comes running- Something terrible has happened. -is still facing the full moon- Tragic would describe it better.  
  
Ayashi: -is dead- x_x  
  
Inu-Yasha: -lands down in front of Hoshi, shocked that she knew what was happening- It's Ayashi. -looks ashamed and glances away- We had a.fight.  
  
Miroku: -glances down at Ayashi, then up at Inu-Yasha- Yeah, I would say so. -stares at Hoshi as she picks Ayashi up and flees into the castle, heading straight to the infirmary-  
  
Naraku: -nods gracefully and goes to lay down on his cot, staring at Azuku as she falls asleep with a deep sigh- Goodnight, Azuku.  
  
Azuku: -is falling asleep shaking for the loss of her real family until Kouga adopted her- -then she lost him to be taken in by these weird people- Goodnight, Naraku-chan.  
  
Ichiru: -jumps out of bed and flings open the door- Sesshoumaru, get your fluffy butt out of bed! We have major problems! -flings on a larger kimono and charges out the door, followed by a slightly disheveled Sesshoumaru- Hurry!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -jumps out of bed and follows the hurrying Ichiru- Ichiru- chan, what is the problem? -is racing along next to her-  
  
Hoshi: -is racing towards the infirmary with Ayashi in her arms, followed quickly by Miroku- Damn this all!  
  
Ayashi: -is dead-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -is running after Hoshi, who is still carrying Ayashi- *thinks: Why did you do this, Ayashi? Killing yourself just because of that.* -shudders at the thought of what he did-  
  
Miroku: -races after a really determined Hoshi-  
  
Naraku: -balks at the word of her choice- *thinks: I am not her boyfriend! Why did she call me "-chan"?!??* -still pondering this he falls asleep-  
  
Azuku: -is dreaming about being with her family once more-Kouga, his wife, and their relatives-  
  
Ichiru: -dashes after Hoshi and into the infirmary- Sesshoumaru, go wake up Azuku! We need her healing powers! -starts pulling out bandages and other sort-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods and races off to go find Azuku and Naraku- Sure, Ichiru- chan.  
  
Hoshi: -comes in and lays Ayashi down on the nearest bed- Here she is. -is followed in by Miroku and Inu-Yasha-  
  
Ayashi: -is dead-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -goes over and hovers over Ayashi, gripping her cold hand tightly to his chest- Ayashi, you better hold on! Please! -starts crying silent tears of despair-  
  
Miroku: -peeks over Hoshi's shoulder- Yeah, if you won't wake up, then he will never talk to you again! -shrieks as Inu-Yasha throws a random flowerpot at his head-  
  
Naraku: -wakes up as Sesshoumaru comes barging through the room- Sesshoumaru!!! What do you want?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Azuku: -wakes up from a horrible nightmare- KOUGA-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -sits bolt upright in bed as Sesshoumaru and Naraku stare at her- Sorry! What do you need?  
  
Ichiru: -figures out the truth and starts crying silently- Oh my god.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -grabs Azuku by the hair and pulls her out of the room, rolling his eyes at Naraku's protests of- "Hey that's Sexual Harassment!"- Shut up!  
  
Hoshi: -also knows the truth and turns to a heartbroken Inu-Yasha- She is dead.  
  
Room: -is absolute silence as everyone stares (mouths hanging open) at Hoshi, either shocked or extremely surprised-  
  
Ayashi: -is dead-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -stares at Hoshi, then starts crying chaotically- NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! She can't be dead! -tears are falling down onto Ayashi's face-  
  
Tears: -start whirling around like a crown on Ayashi's chest, making her glow like an angel reborn into a human-  
  
Miroku: -stares as Ayashi is lifted up by the tears that had reborn an angel- Um.Hoshi, Ichiru, what is happening?  
  
Naraku: -is staring at Miroku and muttering some strange words- Miroku- sama..-points at his right hand where the wind tunnel is- Nozoku!  
  
Azuku: -stares as bright white light surrounds Miroku's hand- Naraku, what are you doing to him??  
  
Somewhere: -in Azeko's, her right hand starts shining then fades along with the wind tunnel that was implanted there-  
  
Ichiru: -stares as both lights fade and Miroku is left staring at his wind tunnel- Naraku, does his wind tunnel still work? Did you just remove the part that would eventually killed him? Is Azeko okay?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -stares at Naraku, silently demanding an answer-  
  
Hoshi: -stares at Ayashi as she starts breathing once again- Look, you bloody imbeciles, at Ayashi! -glares at everyone as they stare at her-  
  
Ayashi: -opens her eyes and coughs- Inu-Yasha. -voice is small and painfully quiet-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -crushes Ayashi in an immediate hug- Thank the gods you are back.I thought you were dead.  
  
Miroku: -starts laughing at the two and gets another flowerpot thrown at his head, this time by Ichiru then another one by Sesshoumaru- -turns to Naraku- So, my wind tunnel will never widen again?  
  
Naraku: -stares at Miroku- Of course. -glares at a smiling Azuku- She blackmailed me until I did this.  
  
Azuku: -smiles wickedly and rubs her hands together evilly-  
  
Ichiru: -giggles slightly- Nice job, Azuku.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods his agreement-  
  
Hoshi: -stares at Ayashi and Inu-Yasha, then quietly slips out of the room and heads towards the gardens, which are filled with a full moon's light-  
  
Ayashi: -pushes Inu-Yasha away- I was and HOW DARE YOU KISS THEM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I GUESS I WAS WRONG! -turns her back to Inu-Yasha-  
  
Inu-Yasha: -looks shocked, then tries to explain- I wasn't sure who I loved more out of between Kagome, Kikyo, and you until now. Now I know who I like the most. I have loved you for as long as I have known you, and I just now realized that.  
  
Miroku: -slips out of the room and follows Hoshi out to the moonlight gardens- Hoshi? Are you okay?  
  
Naraku: -is still annoyed-  
  
Azuku: -smiles and heads off to the room she and Naraku shares-  
  
Ichiru: -smiles and leaves the infirmary to head to her room- She is perfectly okay now, you know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -nods and follows Ichiru to the room- Ichiru? Are you okay? -looks concerned as they go into the bed they share-  
  
Hoshi: -notices Miroku and smiles sorrowfully- I'm not alright. I just need a vacation from all this stuff. I'm sick of all the fights I have to deal with, watching my friends die before my eyes, then watching them reborn.  
  
Miroku: -goes up and sits next to Hoshi and pats her on the back- It's okay, my dear Hoshi-chan. Everything will be okay.  
  
Hoshi: -looks up at Miroku, tears all balled up in her eyes- No! -flings herself into Miroku's arms and starts crying- No.it's not okay.it's not.okay.not okay.at all.  
  
Miroku: -smiles and hugs her tightly- It will be okay, baby. It will be okay.  
  
Ayashi: Then why'd you act like an insensitive jerk and why are you acting like one now?!?!? -starts crying- 


End file.
